


We're Not Friends

by JunieBug



Series: Spring Marathon Ficlets [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunieBug/pseuds/JunieBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he shouldn't be looking at her like that, knows that she's like his little sister, but somethings just change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to become a multi-chapter eventually as part of my summer story!

“You’re really kicking us out?” 

Michaela was pissed but Laurel didn’t care at this point.

“Lau, we barely even studied for the exam.” Connor was next. He stacked his books up into his arms and gave her a look.

Laurel started clearing the coffee table and Wes knelt down and helped her too. “Come on guys, it’s Laurel’s house.” She gave Wes a grateful look and the rest of them began to pack their stuff up.

“Okay, whatever, if she wants to ditch us for her boyfriend.” Connor scoffed. Laurel throws his pen at him. 

“Frank’s not my boyfriend.” 

The look Michaela and Connor share makes her roll her eyes. “So, you’re kicking us out of your house for your old neighborhood pal? When exams are next week and you know colleges are going to be looking at them.” 

For a second, Laurel feels guilty. She was the one to plan out this whole study group thing at her place. But when Frank called and said that he would be in town for the week, she cut that plan short. 

Frank Delfino was her oldest friend, her best friend. The two of them grew up together and he treated her fairly well for someone who was her eldest brother’s age. 

He was off at school and she never got to see him anymore. So any chance she got, she would make time for him. 

Her friends would just have to suck it up. 

There’s a knock at the front door and then the sound of the doorbell. Laurel jumps up, pulls down on her uniform skirt, and runs over to the door- ignoring the looks that her friends are giving her. 

She pulls the door open, causing it to almost fly into Michaela who had been following too closely to her. Michaela cries out in protest but Laurel’s huge ass smile can’t be wiped off her face.

—

Laurel Castillo was certainly no longer a little girl.

Frank didn’t know what he was expecting. Sure she’d taller, more grown up, but he wasn’t expecting her to be so…

“Hey!” She nearly knocks him over, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. Frank steadies himself and wraps his arms around her small frame. 

When they pull away, they linger for a few seconds, Frank can’t contain his smile. But somewhere behind Laurel someone fakes a cough and they both pull away as quickly as they had come together. 

“Uh, Frank, this is Michaela, Connor, and Wes.” Laurel introduces them to each other and Michaela takes his hand and shakes it with a smile. “Nice to finally meet the famous Frank. Laurel talks all about you an-” Laurel cuts her off, ushering her friends out the door which allows him to step inside the house. 

“Okay, thanks guys for coming. I’ll see you at school!” Michaela opens her mouth to say something again but Laurel shuts the door before anything comes out. 

“They’re your friends?” Frank chuckles, walking into the house and straight to the kitchen. Laurel follows, shaking her head. “Yeah, well, study buddies I guess is more like it. Why?” 

“Just didn’t know you could make any friends.” He makes fun of her, noticing her frown but it turns into a smile. “Ha-ha, funny, says the guy that graduated high school with no friends.” He makes his way to the fridge, the Castillo’s were always stocked up. 

He pulls out a beer and turns to look over at her. “Want one?” He laughs when she raises a brow. “Kiddin’, your folks home?” He shuts the fridge door, if there was one thing he did not want was to have Jorge Castillo walk into the kitchen and see that Frank’s given his teenaged daughter a beer in the middle of the day. 

Honestly, he didn’t want to see Jorge Castillo at all. 

The man hated him- hated the fact that his precious little girl was best friends with the help’s son. Laurel was the only one in this family that liked him. Ever since they were little it was always the two of them, he treated her like a little sister. 

But he might have to rethink that. 

He looks over at her as she walks over to the island in the middle of the room. Every stride she takes, her short little skirt kisses the back of her thighs and Frank swore one wrong move and he could see her panties. 

He shakes his head. What the fuck is wrong with him? Laurel’s like his sister, she’s his best friend! 

But then she smiles at him-sweet and pure and beautiful and he knows his feelings have shifted. 

Laurel isn’t just some little girl anymore. No longer is she the little girl that he used to tease, unrelenting until she ran away and cried. Or the little girl that used to dare him to do the stupidest things and he would end up taking the blame for it when they got in trouble. 

The last real time he saw her for more than a few seconds she was a freshman, just starting out high school. Awkward and quiet, glasses too big for her, hanging low on her face. And a full face of acne and braces just to add to an already socially anxious Laurel. 

That’s not the case anymore. 

“College any fun? Or is it too fun?” She breaks his thoughts. He moves over to her, pops the cap off of his beer, and smiles. “Way more fun than here.” He does a big grand gesture of her house. 

“Any girls?” He can’t miss the way her voice shifts when she says the last word, how she pulls her top lip into her mouth and works it between her teeth. 

He’d like to lie and tell her that it’s only been one or two girls but if Frank was being honest, he can’t remember. College was partying, alcohol, girls, lots of ‘em. Not once did he think about anything else, or anyone else. 

“Yeah, a few I guess. College is way more fun than high school, that’s for sure.” Frank chuckles more to himself than anything but Laurel shrugs. “Nice to know.” It’s terse and there’s a hint of jealously that maybe Frank is just imagining. 

He’s about to say something but Adrian, Laurel’s asshole brother, walks into the kitchen. “Laurel, Frank, what’re you doing here?” Adrian was never one for pleasantries and narrows his eyes when he sees the beer. 

It’s tense suddenly in the house but Frank is half convinced that this place runs on electricity and tension. “What’re you doing here?” Adrian asks again, this time he’s agitated, which again is just something that happens to the Castillo men when Frank is over. 

“He was just leaving.” 

_What?_

Laurel pipes up, taking him by the shoulders, and leading him out the house. What the fuck? Usually it was more of a fight, Laurel would make a snide remark at Adrian and Frank would also say something back. Tag-teaming was something that they did against her family but now? What the fuck!? 

“It’s probably best if you left. Sorry.” They make it all the way to the front door, Frank has barely been here for 10 minutes. But he turns around and stops her, looking her right in the eyes. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

And she does that thing, where he knows she’s about to lie but she thinks she’s doing such a good job at it. She tries to soften her eyes, tries to release the tension in her jaw, but he can read her like a fucking book. 

“Nothing. I’ll see you later?” It almost makes him laugh at how hard she’s trying to hide whatever it is that’s making her upset. Maybe it was the mention of college? It was probably about the girls he’s been with. 

Wait. If Laurel is actually jealous and mad over that then what does that mean? He almost asks her but then, “Bye Frank. I’ll text you, ‘kay?” 

He doesn’t fight her on it. “‘Kay, bye Laurel.” 

She takes the beer from him and practically pushes him out of the house. Frank walks to his car, pulls out his keys from his pocket, and almost bursts out into laughter. 

What a fucking cliché are they?


End file.
